


Extra Gifts

by hunny_whip



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Holidays, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_whip/pseuds/hunny_whip
Summary: Request from my tumblr samo-hime: gp mimo thinking since its Christmas and close to sana's birthday they're gonna spoiled sana with everything she loves. new dresses, hoddies bcs she always stole from both of them and most importantly perfumes(cause we all know why ehe), but when they all done celebrating with the members, mimo got one more gift which is breeding her multiple times until she squirt.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172606
Kudos: 20





	Extra Gifts

“No fair!! Sana got like, ten extra gifts!” Nayeon pouted.

“Must be nice having two girlfriends, I’d be happy with one,” Jihyo sighed.

“I have two girlfriends! Why don’t you guys do that for me??” Dahyun asked Tzuyu who rolled her eyes and Chaeyoung who said, “because we didn’t have enough money after saving up for a private trip to Hawaii- or would you like us to get a refund for that?” 

“I’m kidding I’m kidding I don’t need to be bought,” she quickly backpedaled though the other two weren’t having it. Sana just happily opened yet another box, this time it was a box of variety perfumes. When Momo and Mina saw her smile it was more than worth the money spent, “It’s her birthday too, we get to spoil her,” Mina patted her head.

“Besides,” Momo smirked, crawling over Sana’s new pile of clothing, food, and nicknacks to kiss her, “She always shows us how grateful she is, right baby?” Sana gulped as she nodded dumbly, knowing exactly what Momo meant.

* * *

Momo caressed Sana’s cheek as the other girl worked her cock in her mouth while Mina was pressing into her from behind with long deep thrusts. Between the two of them, just how she liked it. 

“So thankful, just like I thought. Do you like your last two gifts?” Momo asked. Her hand moved to her head so she could tug her hair slightly to pull her off.

“Fucking love it!” she gasped for air, as the bigger of the two it was a struggle and a welcome challenge to swallow as much of the oldest girl as she could.

“Mmm, are you gonna cum soon?” Mina whined, leaning completely over Sana’s back to fuck her a little faster, rolling her hips expertly.

“Aww, again baby? You haven’t even had me yet.” 

Sana couldn’t reply as she came a second time around Mina. Usually she wasn’t _this_ fast but the girls had been doting on her all day and made her feel so loved and needy for them. Mina couldn’t hold back this time and pulled out slightly so she could paint the outside of her pussy just a little in preparation for Momo.

“Our special birthday girl,” Mina kissed along her spine, loving how Sana shivered under her.

Hard and throbbing Momo quickly moved to take Mina’s place, “You’ve got one more for us right?” she asked, teasing the head through the abundantly slick folds. She _lived_ to go after Mina, Sana wide and ready for her, already dripping with a mix of their cum.

Sana nodded weakly, Mina gave her hand to squeeze, using the other to play with her clit properly for the first time that night. She needed it when Momo drove her length hard and fast before fucking her as roughly as she could. Momo was _power_. And while gentle Mina helped her by swallowing her screams with kisses, her third orgasm hit far faster and far harder than she thought, Momo quickly pulling out as Sana squirted all over their sheets in a state of pure bliss. Her back arched violently so Mina could see what they had done together too.

“Fuck Sana…” she moaned, while Momo jerked herself hard. As soon as she could she re-entered Sana it only took a couple more pumps to spill inside of her, just as overwhelmed. The three of them were entirely spent as they laid together panting.

“Best….birthday…ever…”

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my tumblr samo-hime: gp mimo thinking since its Christmas and close to sana's birthday they're gonna spoiled sana with everything she loves. new dresses, hoddies bcs she always stole from both of them and most importantly perfumes(cause we all know why ehe), but when they all done celebrating with the members, mimo got one more gift which is breeding her multiple times until she squirt.


End file.
